Big Chill (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Big Chill is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Big Chill. Appearance Big Chill has two races, representing the two planets Necrofriggians come from. Kylmyys Big Chill has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. Mykdl'dy Big Chill looks the same, but with bat-like wings, much like Omniverse Big Chill, as well as a black and white color scheme like Necrofriggians on Mykdl'dy. His spots are also larger and more prominent. BigChillProfilePicture.png|Kylmyys Big Chill cloaked Personality While Kylmyys Big Chill retains Ben's personality, Mykdl'dy Big Chill is much more feral. He does not usually think things through and is very protective of those he cares about. Transformation Sequence Kylmyys Big Chill Ben slams down the Infinimatrix dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skin turns pale blue and his arms and legs are coated in ice, which breaks into symmetrical shapes. His body structure becomes much thinner and he crouches. His feet split into two toes and a third toe-like extension emerges from his heels. His fingers become sharper and his fingers merge into four. His eye sockets expand, with his green irises covering his eyes and small light green orbs making them glow. His mouth opens wide as his teeth combine into four 'teeth' that resemble icicles. Large blue wings with ice covering their tips extend from his back and start flapping quickly, as two antennae grow from the top spot of his spine. The Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest and Kylmyys Big Chill lets out a cold breath of air that covers the screen, completing the transformation. Mykdyl'dy Big Chill Ben slams down the Infinimatrix dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skin turns black and his arms and legs are coated in ice, which breaks into symmetrical shapes. His body structure becomes much thinner and he crouches. His feet split into two toes and a third toe-like extension emerges from his heels. His fingers become sharper and his fingers merge into four. His eye sockets expand, with his green irises covering his eyes and small light green orbs making them glow. His mouth opens wide as his teeth combine into four 'teeth' that resemble icicles. Large bluish white wings with ice covering their tips extend from his back and start flapping quickly, as two antennae grow from the top spot of his spine. The Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest and Mykdyl'dy Big Chill lets out a cold breath of air that covers the screen, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Both Big Chills are capable of breathing a freezing vapor that reduces the temperature surrounding the vapor, encasing targets in ice. They can generate ice beams from their hands that he can manipulate. Both Big Chills are capable of generating spiked balls of ice around their fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. They could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds them. They can attack with an, "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around them to make a frosty tornado. Both Big Chills have enhanced strength. Both Big Chills are immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Both Big Chills can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Both Big Chills can use their feet to hold things while flying. Weaknesses Both Big Chills' intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. Both Big Chills' intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means they can't use their intangibility if they are caught off guard. Both Big Chills' ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. Both Big Chills' have a weakness against electricity as it can hit them while they are intangible. Mykdl'dy Big Chill does not usually think things through and is much more likely to attack anyone he deems as a threat to him or his loved ones. History Appearances Trivia *Credits to ChromastoneandTabby for all images. *Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy Big Chill share a slot on Playlist 3 in the Infinimatrix. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Necrofriggians Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Bug Aliens Category:Stealth Aliens